Too Much Unnoticed
by charmflower27
Summary: It was unbearable. The pain WAS unbearable. I was alone. I had a few friends to count on but they were starting to disappear from me as well. Soon, I was unnoticed by mostly everyone, except, to my surprise, Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue and Dear Mum and Dad

_Copyright: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. _

_Takes place during 6__th__ year._

**PROLOGUE**

There is no way out. As of right now, I am frightened and unstable. I am trapped in an abandon house. My green shirt was now tattered and torn, and blood was beginning to seep through it. My hair was dirty and I was covered in mud. Tears are spilling down my cheeks. "What can I do?" I asked myself with panic. I find a room with barely any furniture and smelled like the dead. I find a dark corner and hide.

I can see my breath which shows how cold it is. My enemy is getting closer and I can hear the evil laughs. "Where are you, you filthy Mudblood?!" shouts the voice. I know who my enemy is. I am all alone with no one to help me. Harry and everyone else are gone; probably don't even care where I am. All of a sudden, I hear footsteps. I turn around and right in front of me is my worst nightmare coming alive.

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Dear Mum and Dad,

I miss you terribly and I wish I could talk to you. I am not getting along with anyone that well right now. I got into a fight with Harry and Ron. Ginny, well, won't really speak to me either. She is on Harry's side of course, considering she is his girlfriend. Well, I shall see you over the holidays. Write back soon.

I Love You,

Hermione"

I look at this letter and sigh. I attached it to an owl and sent it away. How I wish things were simpler. I didn't want to write everything down about what had happened.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What the bloody hell were you thinking, Harry!?" I yelled. I could tell that his face was turning red with anger. I knew that upsetting Harry was the last thing on my mind but I just wanted to know what he was doing. _

"_Really, Hermione!? I would assume that you would mind your own damn business for once!" he shouted back. _

"_You could have gotten yourself killed! Think about somebody else for once instead of yourself!" I fired back. _

"_You are becoming too nosy and bossy. No wonder no one liked you that first year. We just tolerated you because we (Harry and Ron) felt obligated to. Ron and I agree on this topic. So…..butt….OUT!!!"_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It felt as if I had been struck across the face. The hurt was unbearable. I decided not to shed any tears in front of him. "Be careful what you wish for, Harry, because you might just get that." I turned around and left. And that was when I shed the crying shame._

**Present Day**

Thinking about that still hurt. Harry still speaks to me from time to time, but I know it will never be the same. I look at the clock. _I better go. It's almost time for class._

I hurry down so I wouldn't be late for Potions. Walking at a fast pace as I was, did not realize that anyone was coming towards me. I suddenly fell to the ground. "Watch it, Granger." the voice said. I looked up and realized that I had bumped into Draco Malfoy. _Oh how much I hate him!!!_

"What? No mudblood today?" I snarled.

"Well, well, well. Somebody is _not_ being respectful. Anyway, I have no use for calling you that. You are a waste of my time. However, you should show some decency towards me or…."

"Or what?" I sneered.

"Oh, you'll see. Better watch your back, Granger, see that Potty and Weasel no longer watch out for you. See you in class."

As he walked off, I swore that I saw a twinkle in his eye. _He is definitely up to something. I need to find out what._ And, plus, I was shocked that he was not really rude. I realized then, I was going to be late. I entered the classroom and took my seat. When class begun, I realized I was in for a big surprise.

**This is my first fanfic. So try to be nice. If you have any suggestions, that would be great. **

**Please post your ideas of what the surprise should be. J**

**Just to let you know….I do plan to write a Draco and Hermione romance, but I want to build up to it. Thanks.**


	2. A Compliment Unveiled

**CHAPTER 2**

I didn't know it was a _surprise_ because nobody said anything. Everyone including the Professor was just looking at me as if I forgot something. Harry and Ron, whom I saw from the corner of my eye, were completely embarrassed while I heard whistles and snickers as well. "What?" I asked, really confused.

And that's when I realized, I was only in my knickers (underwear). To my horror, I started to cry and ran out of the room. But something strange happened next. I saw camels walking on two legs. That's when I woke from the nightmare.

"Nice that you can join us, Miss Granger," came the voice. I rubbed the drool off of my face and realized that Professor Slughorn was right in front of me. "Now we can get back to class."

_LATER THAT DAY_

"Oh come on, Hermione. You just fell asleep in class. No biggie. I mean at least you didn't come to class naked," said Parvati.

"I guess you are right." I mumbled.

"Of course I'm right. Now….let's go the library to get some of the horrendous work done," she smiled.

We began walking to the library when we ran into Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I was starting to become uncomfortable. "Hello Parvati. How are you?" asked Ginny. She answered with, "Um…I am brilliant. Thanks."

"Would you care to join us to Hogsmeade, Parvati?" Ginny asked. She then looked at me and frowned.

"Um…maybe another time would be better. I was just going to study with 'Mione."

"Okay, but hanging out this wanker would just make you more stuck up," Ginny said.

"Naff off, you bitch. At least I haven't been whoring around with every boy I greet," I sneered back. Parvati grinned and then stifled a laugh. Everyone else around us looked at me in shock.

Ron then looked at her with disgust and horror. Harry looked pissed and Ginny looked liked she had been slapped. I didn't feel good about it after but at least, maybe they will leave me alone for awhile. "Watch your mouth, Hermione. Come on, let's go." Harry said with a hatred look. As they walked off, I sighed.

"God Hermione! What a mouthful! You told her, but I am surprised no horrible comebacks. They deserved it," Parvati said as she hugged me.

But I couldn't help but wonder, _Did I do the right thing?_

_LIBRARY_

We took out our books from our bags when none other than Malfoy and his followers showed up. Parvati started but decided to hear what he had to say first. "Well, Granger, I heard what you said to the Weasley girl. I must admit, you have a foul mouth; however; I could've done better. But since you are a Mudblood, you did pretty well," he said.

"For your information," I retorted, "I was not in the mood to be extremely bloody rude to her. As for you, why are you here? Why can't you just sod off?"

"Not very friendly, I see. I thought you would thrilled that I praised you for insulting Weasley. Now, I am leaving." He stated. "Oh and by the way, nice hair."

I was in shock. "OMG!" Parvati whispered loudly. I just nodded.

"I should go," I said.

"Okay."

I went back to the common room and that's when everything went dark.

_**I know this is something. Please leave comments.**_

_**SUGGEST WHAT HAPPENED TO HERMIONE.**_

_**Thankx! **_

_**-Marybeth**_


	3. An Unlikely and Unseen Visitor

**CHAPTER 3**

_SOMEPLACE ELSE_

I woke up startled and in a daze. I didn't realize what was going on until I heard voices in the distance. "Poppy, what happened to Miss Granger was unfortunate, however; I believe that this was no coincidence. I strongly suggest that she was somehow 'poisoned' during lunch unknowing to her."

I recognized the voice and understand that Headmaster Dumbledore came here to see my condition. However, what he said next, made me gravely concerned for my life. "We do not know her attacker, nevertheless, we should question everyone who is close to Miss Granger. For all we know, it could be one of her friends or…."

"Or what, Headmaster?" asked Madame Pomfrey, our school nurse, with undeniable fear.

"Or an enemy in disguise poisoned her to get her out of the way," he stated with uncertainty.

Madame Pomfrey gasped with horror and quickly turned around when she heard me groan. "Miss Granger, you must lay still."

"Professor Dumbledore, what exactly happened to me? I don't even remember being attacked. All I know and heard was that I was 'poisoned'. What poison was it?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"We are not entirely sure, Hermione. We are taking numerous samples to the Muggle world to see exactly what it is. For all I know, it is very possible that it was NOT a wizard potion. Anyway, dear, you must rest. We don't….." He started and then was rudely interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Headmaster," he said with his well-known smirk, "I had heard that Miss Granger was sent here. What has _she_ done now?"

"Mr. Malfoy, she has done nothing wrong and as for you, I see that you are somewhat concerned for her. I am surprised," Dumbledore said calmly.

Malfoy gawked at him but reposed himself. "Professor, I came here for not concern but what could happen to me. If it happened to Granger, than it could happen to anyone. Right?" When he asked this, he quickly looked at me. I could definitely see that he was concerned, but why?

"It could happen to anyone. But since no one else has been hurt in any way, I don't see any concern. I must be going. Oh, and Miss Granger, your clothes are over there. Don't worry. You are wearing a nightgown." He winked while Malfoy blushed a deep red. I was very embarrassed and at the same time managed to stifle a laugh.

He looked at me and sneered. This sneer, however, was different. "What are you laughing at, Granger? I don't notice anything that should be funny."

I tried to stop laughing but it was difficult. "Oh…..don't worry, you ferret. I am not contagious and I am not naked. So don't get all difficult and squeamish. Why are you here, really?"

He looked stunned and yet at the same time looked angry. "If I were to tell you, you wouldn't understand. And why do you want to know? Why in the world isn't Potty and Weasel here? I know you are not the best of friends like before, but they should be here to support you in some way. What exactly happened, Granger?" The way he asked me, it was as if he was trying to be gentle. But I wasn't going to fall for that.

"I have no reason to tell you, Malfoy. And if I were, you shouldn't care. I am nothing to you." I was starting to become lightheaded and sick. For some reason, Malfoy was making me feel uncomfortable. "Please leave. I am not feeling quite right." As I said that, I tried to get out, only to fall over back in the bed.

"Geez Granger. I was just asking. I do want to know because….well because….just because. And don't get out of bed. Listen to that old man. We don't want YOU to fall deathly ill, now would we?

He turned to leave and that's when I asked in a quiet voice, "Malfoy, you of all people." He looked at me, confused. "Why would you come see me? Why would you compliment me? Are you trying to piss me off or do you have something more sinister up your sleeve?"

"Granger, I have my moments, you know. I felt like complimenting you. Since your bushy hair…is…well, not so bushy anymore. It makes you look more feminine, I should say. As for coming here, I don't need a reason. I still don't like you, but I needed to see for myself, that if something happened to you, than anything could happen to us," he said.

And at that, he turned and walked out. That's when the tears starting falling from my face like a waterfall. I was in so much pain and had so much guilt but was unable to talk about it with anyone. I soon went off to sleep, having a dream or nightmare occur once more.

________________________________________________________________________

In my so called dream, everything was dark. I couldn't see anything until I realized that I had a flashlight in my hand. _Where did this come from? Oh right, this is a dream._ I turned it on and saw what was around me. Blood was splattered everywhere. There were flies around a body. I tried to run, but I slipped. And as I slipped, I landed somewhere else, on grass.

I looked around and it was nice. However, what was odd was that there were TWO suns, not one. I wandered around aimlessly trying to find someone. "Hello? Is anyone out there!?"

"Be careful, sweet one." The voice that appeared out of nowhere said. "You must prevent this. Blood will fall and the ground with shake. Teeth will devour your hope and love may not all that there is to save anyone. Child, you must find the 'Chosen One' even if he is not your best ally. He is the one that holds the secret and the key. Find it. And it will become unlocked."

I gasped and turned around only to find another version of Harry standing before me. He looked dreadful yet peaceful. And that was when I realized, _I must not let this happen, even if Harry will not help me. I must prevent this. Wait a second, this is only a dream. This is not real. I am going to wake up now. _And in the distance, I heard a voice calling to me.

"Wake up, Miss Granger! Headmaster, she is having a fit! What are we to do?"

I became startled and woke up, only to find myself covered in vomit and sweat. I tried to move but was unable to speak. I had lost my voice. I realized then, that the poison was really starting to kick in.

I saw people crowding around Dumbledore, only to be shooed away. Even Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood there with their mouths gaped open. I was surprised at that and was even more alarmed when a voice asked, "Hermione Granger, what have you done?"

_**Hmmmm…a voice appeared. It could be anyone. And what has she done? Stayed tuned to find out.**_


	4. Defended

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hermione Granger, what have you done?" the voice asked again. I was at loss for words, meaning that I couldn't speak and I was bewildered by what they were asking. "Well?"

"Fred Weasley! That is not very funny. Apologize," hollered another voice, Mrs. Weasley. _Why is she here_?

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to make a joke." Fred said, with a laugh afterwards.

"Hermione, sweetie, how are you? We heard what happened." Mrs. Weasley sounded quite concerned.

"I am sure she is fine, Molly." Now this came from a familiar voice. Severus Snape. Oh that man. Damn him for being an arse.

I finally managed to say something before a heated argument could take place. "Please. Where I am I now? I have to know?" Tears starting to stream down my face once more. And the pain did not seem to cease. I came to terms that I had serious damage. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, maybe you should explain why anyone would want to poison you first." Ginny said. "I personally think that it should've done more damage, considering the horrendous thing you said to me. It is completely absurd." Ginny looked at me with hate and pain. She wanted me to suffer. "Don't you think she deserves to be punished?" she asked Harry. Harry nodded slightly only to make sure that I wouldn't be able to see. However, I was able to notice.

I was nearly sobbing now. I was utterly alone now, or so I thought. Draco Malfoy came barging in. He shouted at her, "You stupid bint! Can't you see now is not the time or place?! You should have respect. She has done nothing but stick up for you and the rest of them for years until now! She is also clapped out from all of this! What she said to you, was not only the truth but a honest statement. You should be thankful that she did not go further into details, Weasley. If I were you, I would be more careful. As for Potty and Weasel. What the bloody hell are you doing? She is supposed to be your best friend! You should not be insulting her! That is my…job! And now I have to defend her because you blokes are full of rubbish and shite. LEAVE!"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Harry sneered. "You of all people shouldn't be standing up for her after what she did."

"Yeah. Ask her." Ron yelled.

"It's not any of my business. If she wanted me to fully comprehend what she 'did', then she will tell me. I will NOT pressure her into telling me something that I may not care about."

"She should rot in hell." Harry spat. "She has damaged too much already."

"Come on, mate. Let's go." Ron said. They left the room but I was not too happy with just went on.

"Malfoy…" I started.

"Listen, Granger, no one should be treated like that in this condition, no matter what. And plus, I assume you want to get better before Christmas, right?" he replied.

I just realized that Christmas was 2 months away and my parents were in Australia. Where was I supposed to go? I started to hyperventilate. He noticed this and his eyes went wide. He seemed not to know what to do.

"Granger, breathe. Oh, bollocks. You need to calm the hell down."

And I started too which was good. "Granger, I must go. Don't worry, I will be watching you. So don't fret. Potter and Weasley are going to be in trouble now." He had a frightful smile on his lips. _I wonder what kissing him would be like?_ God! I can't think like this, after all, he is Draco Malfoy, my enemy. I looked at him and hoped for the best but couldn't help but wonder what he had up his sleeves.

_**Draco just stood up for Hermione. Something Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione noticed. What is he up to? And what is with Hermione wanting to kiss Draco?**_


	5. Six Weeks Later

**CHAPTER 5**

Six weeks later I was out of the infirmary and was able to get back to my so-called life. Every so often, Draco would stop and give me my homework and that was it. Each time he came, I got the feeling he wanted to say something to me but was unsure if I would be able to handle it.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Here Granger." Draco said as he handed me the homework. I took it and I managed to catch a glimpse in his eye. His grey eyes seemed to be penetrating me somehow and I was becoming very uncomfortable and awkward. And for some odd reason I could feel my breasts hardening every time he came close to me. But I knew that nothing would happen. _

"_Um…thanks, Malfoy." I said in a squeaky voice and then I started panting. He looked at me and frowned. _

"_Well, Well, Well. Are you alright, Granger or should I call the nurse?"_

_I looked at him as he sneered while I replied, "Malfoy, I was poisoned so obviously I pant when I get hot." _

_His eyes widened and he began laughing. "Really Granger?! Hot?! Which hot do you mean then?"_

"_Oh fuck off Malfoy. I am hot because I feel like I can't breathe and it's getting to warm in here. I am bloody uncomfortable. You are a prick but thank you for bringing my homework." I stated._

_He just shrugged and left. I knew that I was hot….hot, for some reason, for him._

**PRESENT**

I was back and feeling better. That flashback reminded me that I had homework to finish and I must keep my mind off of Malfoy. God damn, he was fucking annoying and a bastard sometimes too.

I began walking to the Great Hall for lunch when I accidentally bumped into Ginny. She stared at me with cold eyes. "Hermione, you are an unforgivable bitch. Why would you say something like that after what YOU did?! And as for Draco, why would he give a damn about you, huh? You are nothing but a stupid know-it-all and a Mudblood!"

I was utterly disappointed and pissed off at the same time. How dare she call me that! Only Malfoy was allowed to say that to me! Wait a second, what am I thinking? Nobody should call me that. Oh bloody hell. "Well Ginny," I said with a snarl, "Like I said before, I don't whore around. Why don't you go and fuck Potter and every boy you see? I am sure you will get knocked up in no record time! Of course, you might get a disease, too, if you are not careful, Ginny. Ha! Unlike you, I have dignity. And as for Malfoy, he was bringing my homework. He was stopping for visits giving me *hints* on how to piss you off more. And don't give me that bloody look, Weasley! You know it's true! Come on! Ha! Ha! Ha!" and at that moment I started to have a laughing fit, not a happy one, but one that made me realize that I could do anything I wanted without getting caught.

Then all of a sudden, Ginny pounced at me, knocked me down, and starting punching me. I fought back with a scratch that could've taken her eye out. "Hey!!! Weasley, let her go! She just got of the damn infirmary!" Malfoy as he tried to pull her off of me. But it wasn't working.

Soon after, Dumblerdore waltzed through the door and shouted so loud, "ENOUGH!" Everyone just stared and Ginny got off of me so fast. "Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. That is not the right thing to do. 40 points away from Gryffindor."

I looked shocked and Ginny looked horrified. We were immediately taken to the Headmaster's office. Ginny was forbidden to come anywhere near me and the same for me as well. He also assigned Draco Malfoy as my watchful eye to make sure that this never happened again. He and I looked stunned and I was going to prove that I did not need him in anyway. I excused myself and cried myself to sleep that night, knowing that I was in something I should've not let happen.


	6. Kissing the Slytherin Under Mistletoe

**CHAPTER 6**

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

I knew that I wasn't going to go home for the holidays. I was stuck here. Usually I would go to the Weasley's but unfortunately I was no longer welcome there by Ginny or Ron anymore. At least I didn't have to worry about any fights taking place. I looked out the window in my room realizing that it had begun to snow. I smiled to myself and thought, _Tomorrow is Christmas and I get to do whatever the hell I want to do. And plus, snowmen!_

I laughed quietly and went downstairs. The Great Hall was not crowded, thank goodness. But in the corner of my eye, I grumbled. I saw Pansy Parkinson with Draco Malfoy and his other followers. Pansy glanced my way and flipped me off. Draco just grinned at me and mouthed, "Sorry." I gulped and took a seat next to Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Neville. Not going home to your Grandmother this year?" I asked.

"Hey 'Mione. No I am staying here. My grandmother wanted me to stay at Hogwarts where it will be much safer. Listen, I am sorry about Ginny and everyone. I kinda know what you did but I agree with you on why you did it." He smiled.

I wasn't surprised that he knew my secret but I was also relieved that he was on my side as well. "Thanks, Neville." I patted his back gently. We started talking and enjoyed our meal. Neville seemed stronger and happier or I thought so. And every now and then, I would look behind me and glance at Malfoy. _God! Why does he after to be so damn hot and a bastard too?_ I shook myself and noticed he glanced my way too.

After supper, I left to go to bed, but I couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was following me. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around. "Granger, we need to talk and I have something for you." Malfoy whispered.

He gripped my wrist and pulled into a room. "Here Granger. I have a present for you."

I was shocked by this but saw a gleam of happiness in his eyes, which was something I have never seen before. "Well, open it Granger. I don't have all the time in the world to be bloody nice."

I opened the gift so nicely wrapped. It was a pendant oddly shaped. "Look on the back," he whispered gently. I did and it said _A Watchful Eye Gleams in the Sight of the Weakened._

I was confused and looked up at him to which he replied, "It means, Granger, that I am to watch you and protect you since you are not capable of always taking care of yourself. I don't want you to get hurt even if you are Muggleborn."

I was stunned and shuttered when he came so close. He pointed up and I saw what he was looking at. A Mistletoe. I did not like where this was going, or did I? I wanted to run but my knees where buckling beneath me. He leaned in close and held my face. "Granger, don't worry. I won't hurt you." He whispered. He leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help myself and he knew that I wanted this. So he put my arms around his neck. He started kissing my neck, to my surprise, made me breathless.

"What are you doing, Mudblood?!" screamed a voice. I was so startled that I nearly fell backwards. I turned around to see who it was. Pansy Parkinson. Damn her. "Draco, why are you kissing her?" She looked furious to which he plainly stated, "Parkinson, we were under the mistletoe. What was I supposed to do? I was kissing her because we were underneath it and that's it."

I was deeply hurt by what he had said. He glanced at me and the look on his said that he was lying to Pansy. I sighed and smiled softly. "Well, I am going to bed. Goodnight…….Draco." I sneered at him basically trying to play along. It seemed to work and he looked at me while Pansy was throwing herself at him. He didn't like it. However, I moved along to my room and fell asleep.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

I woke early the next morning only to hear, "Wake up, Hermione!" Parvati and Neville were shouting at me to get up. So I did and at that moment I was excited that Christmas has come. I did not forget last night but I did not want to focus on it. I received my gifts from everyone including Mrs. Weasley who was kind enough to send me one of her sewn sweaters.

I was happy. Parvati, Neville, Luna, and I all went to Hogsmeade later that day. I was wearing a Mrs. Weasley's sweater with skinny jeans along with Draco's pendant underneath the sweater. We got some candy and enjoyed it. We all looked at each other and laughed.

All of a sudden, we heard giggling in the background. Parvati said, "Let's go see." Which we did. We noticed that Ginny and Harry came back and were snogging each other. Not only that, they were groping each other too. It was utterly disgusting. The next thing we knew, they were throwing each other's clothes off…in public! God! We quickly turned away before we saw Harry's erection and Ginny's breasts. We hurried away.

"OMG! Can you believe that?" said Parvati.

"Well," Luna replied, "They do love it each I suppose. However, it is not appropriate to do anything like in public. I wouldn't want people to see me fucking someone right there, would you?"

She gazed right at me while asking that question. "Who me? Are you talking to me? Why would you be asking me that?" I was stumbling with my words, unable to speak. I had no idea why that Luna would be asking me about sex. I am a virgin. I don't want to talk about sex. Good God!

"Psst…Hermione!" hissed Neville. "Look over there. It's Malfoy and his slut."

I grumbled to myself as if to why he was here. I highly doubt that he would want to follow me. Pansy was holding Malfoy tightly and he was trying to shrug her off, but it did not seem to be working. _HAHA!_ I thought to myself. It was pretty funny to see how uncomfortable he was. He saw us and looked mad. Malfoy stormed off with Pansy still tugging on him. I sighed.

"Come on, you guys. It is getting late."

"Okay."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I got up to use the ladies room. God, did I drink too much or something? I must have then. HAHA. As I started down the stairs, a hand clamped over my mouth. "Shhh!"

Malfoy. I should have known. "Are you following me now?" I hissed.

He leaned in close. I closed my eyes hoping that it was all a dream. He took me to the girl's bathroom. After I was finished, he was still there. _Damn him!_ I could see that his male part was erected. I got very nervous and tried to walk around him but it did not work. "Where are you going, Granger?" He gently pushed me against the wall. I tried to speak but couldn't seem to make any words come out of my mouth. He started caressing me on my breasts. I wanted him to stop but I was becoming horny. Not something that usually happens to me.

"Come..on…Malfoy…"I said breathlessly. "Why are you…..omg…." I started to moan.

"Why what, Granger?"

"Where…is…Parkinson? I am bloody sure that she wouldn't ….. want you to suck off me…" I gasped. He was too good.

"Come on, Granger. Really!? Parkinson is a pain in my arse. She is too clingly. You, however, are different. You are not running away yet you are not clingy either. Now Granger, don't pull away. I am not going to do this to you now." He was now kissing my shoulder and had his hand against my thigh. I couldn't stand it anymore. He was kissing me with so much passion and yet I knew that he still hated me. _OMG!!! I want him so bad!_ I though to myself. We kept kissing until the wee hours. Finally he stopped and panted.

"Gee, Granger. You are good." He showed me a wicked smile.

"Really, Malfoy. What did you expect? Just kissing you makes me better." I cooed.

He laughed nervously. "Okay, Granger, back to bed."

He lifted me in his arms and brought me back to bed. "Sweet Dreams." I fell asleep and that's the first night I realized I began to have feelings for Draco Malfoy.

_**What a surprise. Who knew that was coming.**_

_**Coming Soon….Hermione gets into deep trouble**_**.**


End file.
